


Mama

by BiddiBiddiJJ



Category: Mama (2013)
Genre: Cute horror, Dead mom is good mom, Drabble Fic, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiddiBiddiJJ/pseuds/BiddiBiddiJJ
Summary: Some short Drabbles inspired by the ending of the horror film Mama. Sweet and straight to the fluff





	Mama

Lily and Victoria still talked sometimes, even though Lily had gone with Mama. Victoria knew she was there whenever she would see a moth, followed soon after by her little sisters laughter. 

\-----

Sometimes Annabel and Victoria liked to visit the cliff where they last saw Mama and Lily. Sometimes, Mama and Lily will be waiting there for them. 

\-----

Mama and Annabel will never get along, but they understand their love for their daughters, and they can respect each other for that, but neither will forgive the other for tearing the girls apart. 

\-----

Victoria grew up to be a paranormal author and investigator, and whenever she worked on a case too scary, she liked to imagine Lily was there with her. Sometimes, Victoria thought she could feel her there. 

\-----

Even though Victoria chose to stay with Annabel, she still had moments when she misses Mama. Annabel is always there to help her through them. 

\-----

Lily was not sure if she was dead, or alive, or something in between, but wherever she was, she was with Mama, and it was OK. 

\-----

Although Mama and Annabel were not on good terms, they had their moments. At least, Mama thought they did. Annabel would prefer if she didn't jump scare her so much. 

\-----

Lucas never quite understood what had happened on the cliff, or what was happening now. He would always turn a blind eye whenever he saw Victoria and Annabel in the kitchen, talking to the wall. 

\-----

Sometimes when Mama would visit, she would mistake Lucas for Jeffery, but she was getting better at identifying the two. Jeffery was the angry-looking spirit that glared whenever she was around.


End file.
